The Reason I Became a Witch
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Ava was special, very special. A creature of God, and the only one of her kind. She had been with the Winchesters for years, but she hid what she truly was in fear of what they would think of her. But someone knew what she was, and that someone was Crowley, the King of Hell. Crowley had a secret too, he loved her. What happens one day after Crowley had a spell cast to win her over?
1. Chapter 1

I had been with Sam and Dean for a long time. We had been through so, so much together, including the Apocalypse. I never thought I'd see them acting this way. I never thought I'd see them leave me this way. And I'd never thought they'd never not show a single ounce of concern for me in a life or death situation. And yet, here they were not acting like they cared if I was there or not, hiding in what we thought was a safe place.

Let me go back a bit and tell you about them and myself. I'm a hunter, obviously. The ever obvious generic family death by supernatural creature being the reason. Lost and alone, getting drawn into the lives of the Winchester brothers on a hunt and, eventually, into the arms of Dean Winchester. Unlike most girls, or all of them really, Dean and I stuck. And we became this badass couple of hunters. The two of which, along with Sam, were indestructible, especially with an angel, Castiel (Cas), on our side. Well, at least, that's what I thought.

Now, bringing it back to the present, all of that's going up in flames. Big, explosive, bomb induced, flames. Yeah, that was one I'd never thought we'd experience. Bombs. _Really?_ What the fuck is going on? Am I the only one wondering this? Everyone else here is running for their lives and I'm wondering who the fuck is attacking us, and as in us I mean the United States in general seeing as I'm seeing this as a terrorist attack or act of war, in the middle of a small, small rural town?So, yeah, what the fuck is going on? Maybe this is the apocalypse...

"What the fuck you guys?" I hissed as I joined Sam and Dean under a trailer that had long been abandoned way before this. "What happened to sticking together? I almost got blew up by that bomb over there and neither of you even tried to help save me! Come to think of it, you both have been acting weird lately. What the fuck?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Sam said bitterly. "You could save your own self with those magical powers you brag about all the time anyways."

"Every man for himself honey," Dean said without a hint of love or even like in his voice. "Like Sam said, with those powers you brag about, I'm sure you could save yourself without any effort."

My jaw locked. I couldn't believe. They were talking at me like this. I tried to keep my ever popular hard resolve, but I felt a warm tear stream down my face.

"Oh, are you gonna cry?" Sam said mockingly as he faked pouted at me.

"She's not so badass now is she?" Dean huffed as he settled down into his place.

"You know what? Fuck you both. Every man for himself? Yeah, let's see how that works for the both of you," I said, my voice breaking with every word, trying not to cry hysterically, as the sound of the bombs got closer.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could through the woods, dead leaves and branches crunching and breaking under my feet. The trees and landscape rushed past me and my hair whipped behind me. I felt alive for the first time in days, and the tears were starting to dry quickly. I heard the explosions in the far distance and I stopped one last time. I looked back and saw the smoke floating up in the distance. I looked forward and not a few inches away from the bottom of my feet was a steep cliff. So, I did the only thing I knew to do. I jumped.

The wind rushed around me and I went up. I hadn't flown in years. The boys didn't even know I could do it. It was an ancient magic, long since forgotten, and I was the only one alive that knew how to do it. I thought I felt alive running, but this? This was amazing!

I flew for miles, but not too far, a few towns over to one a bit more bigger than the one I was in. No one saw me fly in or land, of course, thanks to an invisibility spell. I walked to a cafe to wash up and maybe get something to eat. I hadn't realized it but I was starving. Question was, though, if I could even stomach food right now.

As I walked through the cafe and towards the bathroom, a familiar, unwelcome, voice greeted me.

"Hello darling."

"Leave me alone Crowley," I sighed and rolled my eyes. I tried passing him to keep walking to the bathroom but he blocked my way.

"Well that's not very nice of you, love," he replied with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Never intended it to be," I said through gritted teeth as I tried to push past him.

"Oh come on, sit with me. Let's have a little chat. I'll even buy you dinner."

"Look Crowley," I sighed angrily, "I am not having the best day today. All I want to do is go in that bathroom right over there, wash up, and make myself look, at least, a bit presentable for the world."

As I said this Crowley stood up with a look of shock and hurt on his face. I wanted to laugh at this, but suddenly Crowley's hand had come up and brushed a bit of hair out of my face.

"Damn it," he growled angrily.

"What?"

Suddenly I had realized Crowley's hand had lingered, and I hadn't even bothered to notice. I quickly jerked myself away in disgust. Whether it was in him or myself, I didn't know.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt," I heard him say lowly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I saw his fingertips, they were stained red with blood. I, shakily, brought mine up to my forehead where his hand had touched and brought it back down to look at. Surely enough it was covered in my own slowly drying blood. It's a sight that I was all too familiar with. Nothing new here, but there was something in his words that made me shake.

"What did you say?" I repeated.

"Nothing for you to worry about, love," he said hastily.

"You said I wasn't supposed to get hurt. What the fuck does that mean Crowley?" I growled. How the hell was he supposed to know about the attack? That _had_ to be what he was talking about. And suddenly, it all clicked in my mind.

" _You!_ You did this! I don't know how in the bloody hell you did it, but you did! Didn't you?" My face was on fire, it felt like my blood was boiling. I was so fucking pissed. "The attack, the boys acting like they did towards me, it was you!" My words were dripping with disgust and hate.

Crowley's smirk returned. He tipped his signature glass of scotch, which had in no way came from this diner, up at me and smiled. "Would it matter if I said I had my reasons?"

"Your reasons? Are you kidding me? I almost died! And the boys...they're...they're dead aren't they? Was that your goal? To kill Sam and Dean?" I felt like clawing his fucking eyes out and dropping them in his fucking glass of scotch, or, at least, taking his damn scotch and throwing it into his damn face.

"You already know the answer to that question Ava. And if you got hurt, or almost were killed, those were never my intentions. It was vowed you'd be safe. Whoever screwed that up will die."

My heart jumped up into my throat and then sank down into my stomach. No! No, no, no! They can't be! They are the fucking Winchesters, they can't! Not like this! I growled and grabbed the scotch out of Crowley's hand, not even caring he had drank it before me, and downed the thing in milliseconds. Then, I found myself throwing the glass across the diner quicker than that, and along with that, the rest of the glass in the dinner began to explode into shatters.

"Ava!" Crowley hissed, "Ava look at me! Ava! Ava, they're alive!"

"Fuck you," I muttered under my breath when I realized what he was saying to me. The Winchesters were alive. He was lying to me, toying with me.

"I would gladly, love," Crowley winked. "So don't threaten me with a good time."

"You're disgusting!" I spat, "I would never!"

"You and I both know you don't believe that," he said back with raised brow.

My blood began to boil again, and I effortlessly swiped Crowley out of my way, causing him to fall back onto the table. I walked towards the bathroom leaving him stunned. How dare he say that to me! How dare he do what he had just done! He had his reasons? Are you fucking kidding me? Reasons? And that's when it hit me.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror. He likes me! He wants me! Crowley...likes me! What the hell was this feeling? I actually felt... _proud_ and _happy?_ No! There was no way. Nope. No way.

I hit the edges of the sink and turned the water on, "Get yourself together girl." I let out a big breath and got a paper towel and started to clean myself up. I started with my arms and worked my way up to my neck, then, finally, my face. It was a bitch trying to clean the wound on my head. I had nothing with me to clean it or patch it up at all. So, I settled for trying to make it look as decent as I could, which hurt like hell.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, decided it was the best I was gonna do, and left the bathroom. I braced myself to see Crowley again, but to my surprise, he wasn't there waiting to bug me more when I got out. Hm, I guess I pissed him off. Like I really cared. I didn't have time for a bunch of bullshit from him, or, really, anyone. Today was not my day, and, hell, he was the reason!

I wasn't really hungry at all, so I just ordered a coffee and left the diner. I took my coffee and wandered to a nearby park. I found an empty swing and sat there, thinking about the past few weeks. Why did I put up with the way the boys treated me? Why hadn't I noticed something was terribly wrong? Why did I leave them behind to be killed? Was that Crowley's influence, or was it all on my own? And whatever Crowley used the make them act the way they did, weren't they strong enough to fight it?

I needed an answer, but I couldn't put myself up to getting up and going back. I could call them, but no, my phone had to get dropped, broken, and probably blown up. Honestly, I couldn't face them at all. I _left_ them to _die_. No matter how they treated me, I was better than that. No, maybe I wasn't. Every man for themselves, more like every woman for herself. That's how I felt then, at least. I was hurt, and angry, and I just let all of that pent up aggression and emotions get the best of me. Maybe I was being a coward. I just didn't know anymore.

"I'm really, truly sorry," Crowley's gruff, accented voice broke the silence, making me almost drop my coffee and jump out of the swing. He appeared without me knowing, typical of him, and had sat himself down in the swing beside me. That, of which, was very amusing.

"Yeah, so am I," I said lowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice full of concern.

I sat the coffee down, now, not caring if it'd tip over, and turned my swing his way. "Honestly? No. I'm ashamed of myself for what I did, and I'm hurt by what they did and what they said whether they did it on purpose or not. I don't know what you did, but I feel like they're strong enough to fight through it either way. I just...I don't know what to believe anymore, and honestly, I don't know who to trust. I'm going to be paranoid now, not wondering if people's actions are genuine or not, the same with their feelings."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the magic used is impossible to fight. I'm sorry, I wanted to get you away from them. They're going to get you killed. When you got hurt on that hunt a few months ago, it drove me crazy. It should've been one of them. Ava, no one as beautiful and amazingly talented as you should have to risk your life to be a hunter. If you were mine, I'd make sure nothing bad ever happened to you."

"What are you trying to say Crowley?"

"You already know what I'm trying to say Ava," he said with a half-smile on his face.

"No, I don't think I do," I said with a straight face.

Crowley grabbed the chain of my swing and pulled me closer to him. He caressed my face and whispered, "Ava, I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" I shrieked.

Crowley frowned and legitimately looked like he was going to cry. "That's not the reaction I was hoping for. Who can blame you, though? Someone like you would never want to be with someone like me."

My forced myself not to let my mouth hang open. I was shocked. Sure, I thought maybe he liked me, as in, basically as a fuck buddy. But in love? I didn't expect it. Nor did I expect his response to my shock. Who can blame me for not wanting someone like him? And why did I feel hurt by his response? Why did it hurt me to see him put himself down?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Look at you! You're beautiful even when you're all dirtied and bloodied up! And look at me! I think most would say you're out of my league, don't you think?"

"Seriously Crowley?" I arched my brow. "For one, you could change your meatsuit if you thought that and went into any guy I found attractive. And two, to be honest, I find you very attractive in looks and personality...well...with you being the King of Hell and all." Did I just? Did those words seriously come out of my mouth? I wanted to slap myself, but for the love of all that is sane, I truly meant it. I was attracted to Crowley.

"Are you saying you like me, as we sit here on swings like children, are you really saying you like me?"

I looked down, smiling, as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. "Yes. Even though you did what you did, I like you. I don't know if I'm in love with you, I could be, maybe I'm just too afraid to admit it. Hell, I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself, much less you, but damn it Crowley, I am! And what you did, I want to be mad, I want to hate you, but I can't. In all honesty, no one has ever done something so crazy, so elaborate for me to try to show me they cared for me, loved me. And at this moment, knowing what I know, feeling the way I feel, I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you."

"I probably deserve that first one," he said shyly.

I giggled, "You do." And as I said this I closed in the space between us and kissed him. You know how people say they see fireworks when they kiss that certain special someone? It was bigger than that. Explosions. Big atomic bomb explosions. No, wait, bigger than that. Asteroid hitting the earth and wiping out the dinosaurs explosions. Nothing I'd ever felt before with any guy, even Dean who I thought was the one.

"Wow," he whispered as he slowly drifted away.

I smirked, "You felt that too?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly, "and I'm wondering how I've lived my life so long without it."

"Me too," I smiled and leaned back in to kiss him again but ended up bumping my head against his. I hissed, "Shit. That really hurts."

"It's worse than you think too. May I fix it for you?"

"You really don't have to, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Ava, you need stitches," he sighed.

"I've had worse," I shrugged. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me. Seriously, the King of Hell just rolled his eyes at me.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn," he said as he brushed a piece of hair away making me swoon. "All better," he smiled.

"Hey! You tricked me!" I pouted, "No fair!"

"Oh shut up," he said with a huge grin on his face as he brought his lips crashing against mine again.

This kiss was more needy, more lustful. Crowley was turning me to mush more quicker than anyone had before, and I could sense he knew it. I could, also, sense myself wanting more, needing more. And as I found myself squeezing my thighs together for friction, Crowley found himself slapping them away from each other.

"Unh uh," he said as he pushed my thighs apart, "I get to bring you any and all pleasure today my love. And, as much as I'd fuck you right here in this swing where anyone could stumble upon us, I'd rather have you in my bed, against my walls, and on my throne like I've dreamed about."

"Well," I said, my voice breathy with lust, "what are you waiting for?"

"I want you to tell me you want it, you need it." He was going to make me work for it.

"Please, Crowley," I begged, "Please, I need you. I need you to fuck me. Make me scream your name, make me cum for you. I need it, I want it. Now, please!" I was panting, desperate, now. My panties were soaking wet, and I wanted nothing more for them to be torn to shreds somewhere on the floor of Crowley's throne room for anyone to find.

"Oh good girl," he grinned, "get up." He pulled me to my feet, our lips met again, and I felt my feet go from being in the soft sand around the swings to being on the hard stone floor in the room that held Crowley's throne.

No sooner than we landed, I found myself being pushed against the closest wall and pushed up until my legs wrapped around Crowley's waist. Crowley pulled away from our kiss quick enough to give me a cheeky look and snap his fingers. Suddenly we were both naked, and Crowley took no time to thrust himself deep inside of me causing me to scream out in pleasure and sweet, sweet pain.

He took no time in finding a quick, deep pace, and, soon, he was hitting that sweet spot every single time. I was in heaven, although technically in hell, and I was sure my moans and screams were being heard by everyone there. Crowley was amazing, and that deal he made as a human was totally worth it. I was, going to reach my climax soon, so happy that Crowley was the one taking me to it.

"I'm gonna cum," I panted out to him. As soon as I said that he pulled out and we were moving once again. "Not until you ride me on this throne," he growled out.

I was on top of him now as he sat on the throne. Without any hesitance, I slid down on his hard cock and started to move at a slow, deep pace. Crowley started to go along with each movement, meeting me thrust for thrust. I felt myself coming closer and closer. "Crowley, you so better let me come this time, or I'm going to torture the hell out of you!" I said passionately, breathlessly.

"Oh I'd love to see that," he said, licking his lips, "but you can cum baby." And with that, I let go, and my climax crashed down upon me. Not even a second later, Crowley found his release and was releasing his hot seed inside of me over and over.

"We've made a mess," Crowley said with a smile as I collapsed down on him. "Oh who gives a fuck," I moaned, "that was amazing."

"Let's get you back topside," Crowley said after many moments of blissful silence. Suddenly, I found myself laying on black satin sheets inside of a huge bedroom. "Welcome to our home, my queen."

I laid down into Crowley's arms, and held onto him like I'd never let go. I didn't want this moment to end, although I knew, eventually, it would have to. And then, we'd have to return to the real world, and I'd have to face the Winchesters. That was the last thing on earth I wanted to do.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Crowley whispered as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I sighed, "I don't want to face them, but I know I'll, eventually, have to. I have to get my things, and tell them I'm leaving and why."

"You owe them nothing, Ava," Crowley replied, "I could get your things right now, you don't have to see them if you don't want to. It's all up to you. You don't have to let them rule your life anymore, and you don't have to hide what you are. You know, I know about the necklace, Ava, about your magic locked inside of it. You should've never hid what you are because of them."

The necklace, something I haven't thought about for a while now. I had bound my magic inside of a crystal and put it on a necklace, what seemed like, ages ago. I was too busy look for Sam and Dean's approval and fear that they would hate the unknown, me. So, I bound a large part of myself inside of it, and locked the necklace away inside of a wooden safe box, carrying it with me everywhere I went. Although, sometimes, I left it at the bunker.

I sighed again, "You want me to unbind it, don't you?"

"I want you to be yourself, Ava. So, yes, I do want you to unbind it. Be the powerful being you were born to be! I want you to be my queen, and I want you to live to your full potential. And please, my love, don't think I'm trying to use you for your power. I'd never imagine doing anything like that to you. You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do," I answered without a second thought as I caressed his cheek, "of course. I know the truth now, baby. I, also, know I've been lying to myself for a very long time. I've had feelings for you for a long while now, but I just couldn't admit it to myself. I've been an idiot trying to make it work with Dean. And, I'm still laying here thinking I'm betraying him, but I've seen the way he's looked at other girls. He betrayed me a long time ago Crowley, but I sat around and pretended like I was blind and didn't see a thing when I did.

"Now, I'm here not feeling bad at all if I hurt him. And I'm wondering what in the hell has come over me. I've never been like that before, but what happened today killed me, it was the last straw, even if you did cause it. It showed me my true fears, and honestly I've been having nightmares lately. I've had nightmares of them seeing the real me and wanting to kill me, and succeeding sometimes. And I've had no one to run to, no clue who to tell. I've been so afraid, Crowley, so weak.

"You're right, I need to be the real me, live up to my full potential. Because like this, I am weak, I can barely defend myself. Sure, some of the old spells I know still work, and I can do some things, but not with that full, raw power I have. And you're also right about them, eventually, getting me killed. Now, I'm going to ask you to promise me something, and I'll promise you the same thing. We'll protect each other, no matter what. We'll live together, forever. I'll be your queen, but you have to promise me that."

Crowley looked me in the eye with the biggest smile on his face. "I promise," he whispered as he brought his lips crashing down against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

After Crowley and I lay in bed for a while, I finally made my decision. "Take me to get the necklace, I'm ready to do this," I said finally. "As you wish," Crowley replied. Within seconds in was fully dressed, in all black jeans and a top with a leather jacket and boots, and we were standing in the bunker.

"Lovely little trick you pull voiding all the wards for me," Crowley whispered in my ear. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but a smile broke out on my face and I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled back as I turned to reach into the drawer beside my bed. I knocked on and removed the false bottom revealing the old wooden box with intricate designs etched on it, along with the spell that protected whatever that was inside of it.

"Let's go somewhere open," I said as I turned back around, "this spell is very powerful. It tends to break things, cause fires, wind, lightning, you name it. I'd hate to ruin our home, and I really don't wanna ruin this place either."

"Anything else here you want?" he asked before we left. "No," I answered with finality. "Not a thing." He nodded and we were off again. This time we landed in a clearing in the woods. This is it, this is the place where it all comes together.

I opened the box up, revealing the crystal necklace inside. The crystal was rare, hell I didn't even remember the name of it, all I knew was it was the only thing that could hold my power, and the last thing that could ever hold it again. Meaning, I could never bind my magic again, I'd be powerful and young until the end of time. Which also meant, yes, I was immortal. It was something I never wanted the Winchesters to know, but they'd eventually see that I wouldn't age now the binding spell is off.

I pulled the necklace out and put the box on the ground. If it didn't get destroyed during the spell, it could be used again. I sighed and turned to Crowley, remembering I needed a few things for this quick, but not so simple spell. "Could you get me a silver dagger and bowl, some dirt from Jerusalem, water from the dead sea, some holy fire, and an angel blade?"

"Why does this spell seem so...holy?" Crowley asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Because an archangel left it for me?" I winced, "I know, I know, you didn't know that part, but, I mean, I am the only one of my kind. God created me himself as his last special project, you know. Of course he left me with a guardian archangel who told no one about me, and had me be, eventually, found by the famous Winchesters. Not to mention he instilled me with free will and all that, so I'm not sure how happy he'd be with me appearing to go to the dark side...if he'd even care. Anyways, can we get this on with?"

"Which archangel?" Crowley asked, ignoring my probing to go on.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Does it even matter? They're all dead, my idiot just had to go and get himself killed by Lucifer." Crowley gave me a curious, irritated look, wanting me to reply to his question. "Gabriel, it was Gabriel. The rogue archangel. The one who went far off of the straight and narrow. Also known as The Trickster and Loki, the demigod. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"I assume the Winchesters know nothing about your relationship with Gabriel?" he replied.

"Not a thing. We kept each others secrets, we were close. Then he went and played the hero. Sam and Dean didn't know a thing. The night he got killed, I could've won an Oscar that night. I didn't shed a single tear in front of them. Although, when I was alone, I kinda had a nervous breakdown. My best friend died as I watched on with nothing to do because I had bound my powers. Yeah, I was an idiot."

Crowley pulled me into his arms and comforted me, something I never got after Gabriel died. "I'm sorry to hear that, love. If you ever want to let it out and talk about it, you know I'm here."

"Of course, idiot," I giggled, "I know that. Now, will you please go get the things I need. I'm anxious as hell."

"I'll have some of my demons go get some of them for us. I'll steal some holy oil from Dean's trunk. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," I nodded as he disappeared. I stood there remembering old times and staring at the, seemingly, ordinary object I held in my hand. Getting rid of the bind was something I had wanted to do since the day I put it on. Now, thanks to Crowley who was probably, no, definitely the love of my life, I was going to. I was so excited, but so damn nervous. It was going to hurt like hell.

Not even five minutes later, Crowley came back with everything I had asked for. "Okay, here's everything," he said as he sat them at my feet. "Thanks," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Time to get to work."

I took time placing everything I needed around the bowl in easy to get to places. I, finally, took a seat on the ground with everything placed in front of me as Crowley stood and watched on. I sighed and looked up him, "Hey, listen, no matter what happens, you don't interfere, don't touch me, don't get anywhere near me until I tell you it's over. Got it?"

He looked on apprehensively, but nodded in agreement. This was going to get bad from the way he would view it. I was going to be in pain, burning, searing pain, but it was going to be worth it. It was time to go back to the old me, the real me.

"I love you Crowley," I whispered to him reassuringly. He smiled and whispered back, "I love you Ava. Let's get you back to the way you're supposed to be." I smiled back and begun.

I started speaking in an old language no one would ever know, offering up the water first, then the dirt, earth, second, air in the form of breath from my own lungs third, and finally, pouring the holy oil in and lighting it with matches Crowley provided seeing as I had forgotten to ask for them in the first place. After I did that I recited the rest of the spell, going on about the power and the offerings and sacrifice made to unbind my God given magic. Then, I took the silver dagger in hand and cut my palm deep enough to make blood pour freely.

I took the crystal in my hand and recited the final part of the spell. I squeezed the crystal into my hand and let it get covered generously with blood, and finally, dropped it in the bowl into the fire. As I was doing all of this the wind was blowing wildly and a circle of fire had formed around me. And with the final words, as I picked up the angel blade and slammed it down through the crystal, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky above the bowl and struck both it and me.

With that strike came the pain. It was an excruciating rush as the powerful magic flowed through my body. A body that hasn't had this much magic in many a year, and it hurt, it hurt like hell. But, it was all about sacrifices, the blood, the pain. It was something I had to give up and go through to have it all back. And it was totally worth it when it finally settled.

I stood and took it all in. The circle of fire around me had burned out, and the bowl that had laid in front of me was now a pool of molten silver on the ground. The blade survived, as did the dagger and the box. There was nothing left of the crystal or the necklace it was strung on. Of course, I knew that would happen. Finally, a few feet away from where the circle had burned, Crowley stood looking at me in wonder.

I could see myself in his eyes. My eyes were brighter, like amber with light shining through, and when they saw the pride in Crowley's eyes, the fire came out in them. My hair was shiny and fiery red, no longer the dull brownish red it used to be. My skin seemed to have a glow about it, and I seemed to give off an invisible aura of confidence. The real Ava was finally back, and so proud to be in her skin.

"You look," he paused, trying to find the perfect word, "ravishing. So, so beautiful. Come here." With those words I crossed the short distance between us and went into his arms. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, if ever. I felt...home. Next thing I know, there are tears streaming down my cheeks. What the fuck happened to no longer being weak?

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Ava, it makes you human," Crowley said as if he read my thoughts. "How did you just do that?" I asked in confusion. "Because you wanted me to." I had forgotten about things like this. Letting others I trusted hear my thoughts was just one of the many things I could do no one else could. I could hear theirs too if I wanted.

"Well I'm actually not human," I said as I put my arms around his neck. "Not really, not a mortal one at least. No human has the ability to possess the power I do. Although, I am in a human body, but I'm not exactly an angel, or a demon, or a leviathan either. I don't really even have a name for what I am, and seeing how I'm the only one of my kind, what's the point?"

"You're Ava, that's all that matters to me, love," Crowley said as his arms were around my waist. I giggled and brought my face closer to his, "And that means everything to me my love." And with that, we closed in the rest of the space between us and our lips met again.

"Okay, okay, enough," I giggled again after many long minutes. "We have work to do."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"They need to know Crowley," I sighed, "I mean come on, I've been with them for, like, ever now. They deserve to know, whether you think so or not." He tried to interrupt, "No," I spoke quickly, "I don't care what you think about this one Crowley. I have to tell them. Sam has been like a brother to me, and Dean, Dean needs to know where we lie."

"You know its going to be nothing but trouble," Crowley said as I paused to catch my breath.

"Yeah, it is, but I have no other choice. They need to know we're together now. Dean needs to know our relationship is finally over. He's free now. He can screw any dumb whore he wants to now, if he hasn't already during these past however many years."

"And if he has?" Crowley asked. "His ass is mine," I said proudly, the fire returning to my eyes again.

"Oh, how I love when your eyes do that," he said as he caressed my face.

"See, you demons aren't the only one's who can do something cool with your eyes," I laughed, "sometimes I'm not aware when they get all fiery, but I can make the fire circle them on my own. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Fascinating," he replied, kissing me once again.

"Hey now! Stop distracting me," I scolded. "That's not fair!"

"I could be even more unfair," he grinned, dropping his hand down to caress my thigh. "Oh you're being very bad," I said as I moved my hand down his chest, creeping lower and lower.

"Who's being unfair now?" he purred. As I reached his hard member, I took a firm grip and stroked him once though his pants. "You have no idea how unfair I can be," I replied with a smirk. "Show me," he panted.

"I don't think you want me to, I can be very unfair." I stroked him harder; his breathing started to pick up even more.

He breathed, "I. Want. You. To. Show. Me."

"Okay, if you insist." And with that, I held up my hand, wiggled my fingers in goodbye, and disappeared leaving Crowley a panting mess.

I landed in the parking lot of a hotel in the town I had met Crowley in. It was there where Dean's precious "baby" was resting. The black Impala was sitting there all by its lonesome, and I'd be lying if I said destroying it beyond repair didn't cross my mind. But, I was a sucker for old school American muscle, as much as I was for the high class European. I guess you could say I was that way with my cars and my men. Although I did prefer those Europeans more these days.

Anyways, I went to the trunk to get out my bag. As I was doing that, I guess Sam and Dean had decided to leave their room, because they had discovered me taking my things out of the trunk. When I heard my name come out of Sam's mouth, my stomach dropped.

"Oh my God, you made it," Sam said to me as he ran up to me and held me in his arms. I ducked out quickly. Dean came then and I avoided his arms even quicker.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Dean asked offensively.

"You're kidding, right?" I said in shock.

"They don't remember," Crowley's voice huffed from somewhere close behind. "I figured it'd be best if they didn't. I had some demons handle that while you did your spell. I'm going to show up now. Oh, and you're going to be punished for that little tease you pulled later."

"The girl has something to say," Crowley said as he appeared, "don't you, love?" Really Crowley? You were going to be punished for that later, too.

"What's going on, Ava?" Sam asked me as Dean crossed his arms in a macho way.

"Sam, Dean," I sighed, "I'm leaving. I have no use for hunting anymore. Things have changed, quickly, and I just don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean leaving?" Dean asked, hurt in his voice.

"She means exactly that, Squirrel, she's _leaving_. Does she need to spell it out for you?" Crowley added.

"Crowley!" I hissed, "Dean I'm sorry, I..." Crowley cut me off, "It's over. I'll say it for you. Like you will even care. She knows about all those girls Dean. Although, we both wonder which ones you slept with. Did you sleep with any of them? Oh please do admit to it, so I can kill you for cheating on her, for hurting her."

"What the fuck, Ava?" Dean asked angrily, "You're breaking up with me through Crowley? And what are you even talking about? And why does he even care."

"Dean, please, just tell me," I begged, "Did you have sex with anyone while we were together? If you tell me, Crowley and I will go quietly. But if you lie to me...You don't even want to know what will happen."

"Like hell we will," Crowley growled.

"Crowley shut up for like five seconds please."

"Yes, okay, yes" Dean sighed.

"You bastard," Crowley and I said at the same time.

What happened next was quick. I went forward to hit Dean in the head with the butt of my gun that I had hanging out of the back of my jeans, but I found myself blasted back by a force of power that could only belong to one thing. An angel. Castiel had just arrived.

"What's going on here?" Cas asked as Crowley rushed to my side.

"That's what I want to know," Sam added. "You cheated on Ava? How could you Dean?"

"I wanted to tell you, to break up with you the first time, Ava. I just couldn't. I love you, Ava, I do, but I'm just not a guy who can stay with one woman. Not now, at least. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

"Oh go to hell, Dean," I spat. "You're so full of shit. You loved it all. The thrill of cheating, the possibility of getting caught. That got you off, too, didn't it?"

"Ava, I'm so sorry," Sam spoke after what felt like forever.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not. I'm done. I've got my things. Can we go home now, please Crowley?"

"Home?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"That's right, Moose. We're together now...finally." Crowley said this with a shit-faced grin on his face.

"Ava, is this true?" Castiel asked me.

"Yes, it's true," I said as I looked them all in the eye. "And there's nothing any of you could say or do to change that. I've actually liked Crowley for a long time. I just never could admit it to myself. I have now, though. Crowley's helped me. He's helped me see myself as the powerful woman I am meant to be. I deserve to be treated like a queen. So, I'm going to become one."

"What do you mean, you're going to become a demon?" Sam asked.

"No, no. What I am, now, what I have been this whole time, is something powerful. A single being God created without anyone knowing. I'm immortal, powerful, nothing like a witch, nothing like an angel, and nothing like the leviathan or anything Eve created. I'm me, I'm powerful, I deserve to be the royalty Crowley can make me be. Yes, I'm going to be the Queen of Hell. Crowley's queen, his love, his life, his other half."

"Ava, you can't do this. You're good, you're not, you're better than that," Sam replied.

"And I'm not going to be evil. I'm going to be me. I'm going to be the person I've always been, on the inside at least. I've hidden so much all these years, and I just can't take it anymore. I've been so afraid of the two of you, Sam, Dean. I've been so afraid of what you'd do to me while I held onto the mortal coil of my bound self. And Cas, please don't look at me like I've betrayed you. I'll tell you everything soon, I promise. You'll understand me fully. You'll understand everything."

"How come no one knows my father created you? How do you know? How old are you really Ava?" It was Castiel who spoke this time. I felt so bad for the way he looked like a lost puppy. He looked hurt, betrayed. He and I had become pretty close over the years, too. I adored him, so innocent at first, but learned so much over time due to the Winchesters, especially Dean.

"Like I said, I promise to tell you later Cas. The time just isn't right at the moment. Give me a few days, okay? I'm just settling back into my own skin. The magic is flowing again, and I feel great, but I feel so exhausted at the same time. Tomorrow, I promise, I'll tell you everything. But for now, I would like to go rest. We'll all have drinks tomorrow at a club of my choosing. I'll surprise you all with something, and then we'll go to a private room and I'll explain everything."

"Ava, you don't have to explain yourself to anyone," Crowley interrupted.

"It's okay, baby. I want to." When I said this Dean looked so pissed. I didn't quite give a fuck, though. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm going home to rest."

I grabbed Crowley's hand and we set off for home. I didn't realize how tired I was. As much as I wanted to take my punishment, and dish my own out in return, I couldn't. Hell, I could barely hold my eyes open now. Crowley smiled at me and commented on how cute I looked. Then, he snapped his fingers and put me into a black lacy neglige. He came over and picked me up bridal style and put me into bed. He kissed my forehead and laid down next to me in his boxers. He held me and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day around noon. Crowley let me sleep as long as I needed. When I woke up, he had breakfast waiting for me. Belgian waffles, bacon, a cheese omelet, cheese grits, sausage, orange juice, and a caramel macchiato. He had went all out. I didn't know where to even begin. I ate a little bit of everything and thanked him for such an amazing brunch.

"You're welcome my queen," he said with a smile as he snapped the tray away. "You can expect this any and every morning if you'd like. Nothing but the best for my queen, my love."

"You're sweet," I smiled and kissed his lips. "It's funny to think you're the king of hell and all."

"Don't tell anyone," he laughed and winked. "But only for you, my love."

"I love you, so much. Thanks for yesterday, for everything yesterday. The winning me over with your crazy act, the amazing sex, the getting me to unbind my magic, the making them forget the spell, and most of all, helping me end it with Dean. I am so happy with you Crowley. I am more happy than I've ever been. Thanks so, so much."

"You don't have to thank me, love," he replied seriously. "I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"And I for you, my love," I smiled and kissed him.

"Will you tell me something?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course." I was wondering what he'd ask of me. I hoped it wasn't too outrageous. I was still sleepy; not fully awake yet.

"Will you tell me how old you really are?"

"Oh," I blushed, "Um, well...I have never told anyone this. I was born in 1800, stopped aging at the age of 18, until I bound my magic in 2010 which caused me to age to appear the age of 23. So, really, if you look at it I'm 215, but I look 23. I think I'm doing pretty well myself."

"I'm still older than you," he said with a smile. "I take it you really, secretly, have a thing for older men."

I laughed, "Oh I do. Especially, the older, European kings, of hell that is."

"Oh really?" he chided, "Should I be jealous?"

"Very," I smiled. "Honestly, you should be so jealous, in fact, that I would think I deserved some punishment."

"Is that so?" he asked, brows raised.

"Umm hmm." Crowley closed in on the space between us. Our lips met in a hungry, needing passion. He pushed me away and pulled me over his leg and I felt a quick sting on my backside. A second later, I felt it again, but harder. I moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Crowley purred.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Yes what?" he asked, a chastising tone in his voice. I read his mind and smiled. "Yes, daddy." Crowley had a daddy kink.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, love?"

"No daddy, I want more."

"Oh you naughty, naughty little girl." His hand hit my ass again, even harder than before. I moaned even louder this time.

Crowley stuck his fingers inside my panties and felt my already soaking wet core. I could tell he loved what he felt, and what he saw. I was turning to mush under him again. Only he could do this to me, and he knew it. He took his fingers out of my panties and pulled them down. Then, he smacked my ass again, harder than he had before. I imagined it was as hard as he could. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck!" I moaned out. "Crowley please, please fuck me."

"What was that?" he chastised again. "I don't think I heard you."

I moaned, "Daddy, please. I need you now! Please! I want you to fuck me."

"That's much better, love."

Crowley turned me over and pulled my legs around his head. He, of course, was already naked by the time he did this. Seeing him like that totally made me want him even more. He didn't have the perfect body, but it was perfect to me. He was so fucking sexy. I wanted him so badly to be inside me already. So, he slowly, so agonizingly, pushed inside me as he read my mind. This time he gave me plenty of time to adjust to his size before he pulled back and pushed right back in.

He kept this perfect rhythm, not too fast, and not too slow, for quite some time. Then, neither of us could take it anymore, so he started this hard, fast pace that quickly built us up to both of our climaxes. After we both came together, he flipped me over and entered me again. This time he kept a hard, fast pace until I was screaming his name, and calling him daddy like my life depended on it.

I, soon, felt myself tightening around him. I came hard, milking him for everything he was worth as he came with me again. I wasn't too sure if I could handle a third time at the moment. If Crowley made me cum again, I was going to explode. Problem was, he wasn't quite finished yet.

Crowley pulled out of me and next thing I knew, I felt his mouth sucking my clit as hard as he could. He, then took it into his teeth and pulled. I cried out. His tongue, then, started lapping up the juices he and I both had left behind. He, then started to push his tongue inside me, come out, go up to my clit, and slowly work its way back down.

"Crowley stop!," I begged, "I can't take it anymore! I can't do it. Please!"

"Oh no, I don't think so," he scolded, "I'm not done yet. I promise you'll thank me in a second."

He didn't stop, he kept doing what he was doing, sometime taking my clit into his teeth as he did when he started this assault on my, now, throbbing sex. I kept building up higher and higher, but I couldn't hold on at all. Then, the dam finally broke. I came hard, harder than I ever had before. I was saying Crowley's name like a prayer.

Crowley came up, seconds later, and what I saw made my face turn bright red. His face was covered in my juices, and not just his mouth. Oh my, Crowley made me squirt.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, my love. You know you loved it."

"I can't believe I did that, I've never done that before. Ah, it was amazing though." He was right, I did love it.

"I told you you'd be thanking me," he smirked.

"Your tongue is amazing, it's shocking you didn't sell your soul for it, too," I laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you're very impressed with what I did sell it for. I'd say you even think it's my best feature."

I laughed again. "It's definitely one of them. You're amazing, baby. Thank you for an amazing brunch and post-brunch sex. Casa de Crowley sure know's how to please its customers."

"Casa de Crowley and Ava," he corrected. "It's your house too, remember?"

"Yes, Casa de Mr. and Mrs. Crowley," I said, and then blushed again. Gah, we just got together and I'm suddenly referring to us as a married couple. Ugh, idiot.

"No, you're not. I love it, actually. Has a very nice ring to it, no pun intended."

"So, what are you saying? You'd like me to be your wife?" I said, blushing still. Okay, he didn't think I was an idiot, or that it was a bad idea. So did that mean...?

"Of course, my queen," he replied sweetly. "I do intend to make you my wife. Although, with the idea of it coming whenever I decide. It won't be that much of a surprise will it?

"Crowley, you don't have to propose, or give me a ring. We could go to Vegas right now for all I care. I know what you are now. We're soulmates. Even if you don't exactly have a soul."

"Oh, you're getting a ring, love, a big one. Everyone will know you're mine when they see it. It'll have black gold, and a big ruby, or maybe a purple diamond since that's your favorite color, or even a black one. I want to give you whatever you want."

"I like the purple diamond idea, and the black gold thing. I've seen those rings made out of it, they're beautiful and unique. I think that would be perfect."

He smiled, "I'll have my jeweler on it as soon as possible. Especially if we'll decide on that whole Vegas thing."

"Well," I pouted and batted my eyes, "I've always wanted a nice, big wedding."

"You'll get whatever you want, my love."

I giggled, "Wow I can't believe we're making wedding arrangements already. Should we slow down?"

"If you want, but I think we're past the point of slowing down. Besides, neither of us can deny how we feel. You said it, we're soulmates, in the sense everyone else sees them in at least. We were made for each other. I may be soulless, but I have feelings Ava. I've never been able to deny those feelings about you. I love you, more than any of us will ever know. I need you, and I know you need me too."

I caressed his face. "Of course I do! We need each other. We love each other. Honestly, I don't think we can survive that much time away from each other anymore. If I had to go a day without seeing you, I'd probably lose it. So much has changed since yesterday. I went from being with Dean and denying any feelings I have for you, to admitting I do have some feelings for you, to having amazing sex with you, to admitting I love you. Now look at us, planning to be engaged and married. It was stupid even mentioning slowing down.

"I know, now how deep my feelings are for you. They're rooted somewhere in my soul, Crowley. They're not going anywhere. They are true, and real, and pure. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and that's not just the sex talking." He and I both laughed. "I'm serious! I wish I could marry you right now. I know we can't, though. I at least have to have an amazing engagement ring, that you've already promised, and an amazing dress in any color but white."

"Any color but white?" he asked in shock. "I've always took you for a white dress kind of girl."

"Look at who I'm marrying!" I exclaimed. "I mean come _on_! If I'm getting a black ring, I might as well have a damn black dress."

"Well I, frankly, wouldn't care if you were wearing rags. As long as you're marrying me. I really don't care."

"Yes, but you know me, and you know I _have_ to look good," I laughed. Though, over the years, my dressing got less and less like me and more and more hunter-like. Now that I am myself again, I can finally show my true style.

"Speaking of style and looking good, get up. I have a surprise for you," Crowley said with a smile as he jumped off the bed, snapping himself clean and dressed. He walked over to a set of French doors and opened them for me. My mouth dropped when I what was inside.

A closet filled with clothes, my clothes. Everything I could imagine I have wanted over the past few months to years. Designers out of the yin yang, every popular one I could think of. So much of my favorite Korean style was in here. And the shoes...oh the shoes. I think he had gotten every single pair Louis Vuitton had available. Off in one area was jewelry and even a few tiaras. I was so shocked. Was this mine?

"Of course its yours," he smiled. "I hope your satisfied with everything I chose. Even the lingerie. I hope you don't mind that I checked to see your bra size one time I was at the bunker. I know its a little creepy."

"For this? Oh, no. So not creepy. Totally awesome, super sweet. Crowley I love it! I have no idea what to wear!"

"Wear this," Crowley said as he went up and picked out a little black dress with a sweetheart neckline covered in lace that showed everything above where the neckline ended, the arms a little over the elbow, and a few inches down the thigh. It was gorgeous, so my style.

"I love it," I smiled and stripped down. I picked out a matching pair of underwear and a strapless bra. Then, I took the dress from him and put it on, letting him zip up the back. I picked out a pair of lace platform heels, and put my hair in loose curls, magically of course, and finished up with some dark makeup.

"You look perfect," he said with a smile. "I would love to introduce you to my court."

"I don't know if that's a great idea," I frowned. "I mean, demons hate me. They call me the Winchester's whore. I mean, come on!"

Crowley got angry, "If I hear any one of them call you that, they're dead. And, if you see any of them that have called you that, I'll kill them, or you can kill them. No one will say a thing. They will learn to treat you with respect. You are their queen now. You are powerful, you are beautiful, you're a queen."

I sighed, "Are you sure? Maybe we should wait, just a little while at least. I mean, I haven't even told Sam, Dean and Cas about everything yet."

"If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to," he reassured me.

"I mean, I guess I could, not like it's going to kill me," I shrugged. I mean, it really wouldn't. If my man wants to show me off, so be it. "Okay, I'll do it. You want to show me off to your court, you can."

"Excellent," he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Shall we my queen?"

I giggled, "We shall." At that he snapped and we ended up outside the room we were in yesterday. The room around me was made of brick. It looked so ordinary. Not the way you'd think hell would look like. "We've got to do some remodeling around here if you don't mind."

"What would you like, love?" he asked, ready to snap whatever I wanted into place.

"Well," I said looking around, "a little more like this." As I waved my hand, the brick started to transform into flat, shiny black brick a la the Ministry of Magic and Department of Mysteries in the Harry Potter movie The Order of the Phoenix. When I was finished, Crowley looked impressed. I guess he, sometimes, forgot I could do things just as well as he could.

"Now, this looks a lot more how I pictured it being now that I'm here," I laughed. "I'm sure your court is now shocked the room around them has transformed into something completely different. I'm ready to go in, now though."

I took a deep breath and Crowley opened the doors. Everyone inside the room turned to look. When anyone who has ever come known anything about the Winchesters saw me, and knew who I was, their mouths dropped. Some even gasped audibly.

"I'm sorry, my king," one of the ones closest to the throne spoke up, "but what is _she_ doing here?"

" _She_ is your queen, and she's one of the most powerful things to walk on Earth and in Hell. You will show her some damn respect. All of you will. And if I hear one single demon call her 'the Winchester's whore' she'll show you just how powerful she is."

At Crowley's words, a loud murmur broke out in the room. The whole room of demons was shocked. I was here, I was their queen, and I wasn't going to take any crap off of anyone.

"I will not call that hunter my queen!" one of them spoke out.

"Well, you don't have to," I said as I flicked my hand. As I did, that black-eyed bitch burst into flames. At that moment, the room became so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Any questions?" Crowley said with a smile. They all shook their heads.

"And by the way, I'm not a hunter," I said as I toed the pile of ash with my shoe. "Oh, and if any of you are wondering, she got off lucky. If I hear any insult from any of you, you're going to suffer a worse fate than she did. That was a warning shot, next time I won't be so nice. And, as for my relationship with the Winchesters, Sam is my friend. Dean, however, he and I aren't on too good of terms anymore. Let's just say I've kicked his ass to the curb for someone way better." Crowley smiled at this.

"Anything else you have to say, love?" Crowley asked after a few moments of silence. I shook my head. "Well please join me, everyone else, you are dismissed. Unless, you would like to introduce yourself to your queen." At that Crowley snapped, and a second throne appeared next to his. The only difference was the black wood and the purple cushions. I, then, touched his throne and the wood of his turned black. It went well with the room around us.

The room started to filter out, but some demons stayed behind to come greet me and welcome me. A girl waited at the end of the line to finally introduce herself. She was tall, with long, pretty legs, and she had black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes flashed red as she smiled at me, she was a crossroads demon. She was absolutely gorgeous. She bowed and offered out a gift box to me.

"Hi, my queen, my name is Genevieve, but my friends call me Gen. I am so glad to finally see you here in hell. I have been helping out with some details to make your arrival at your home more comfortable. I hope you're happy with everything. Our king left me with one last thing this morning for you, I hope you like it."

"Thanks Gen," I smiled as I took the box and unwrapped it. I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a custom, gold Samsung Galaxy Edge S phone. It had a copy of my signature engraved in it on the bottom. My last phone was a cheap piece of shit, and I had been eying this one since it came out. He just took it one step farther in getting her to get me a customized one.

"Wow, thanks babe," I said to Crowley as I kiss his cheek. "And thank you Gen for getting it for me. Crowley must trust you, so I will put my trust into you too." She smiled greatly at this.

"Thank you my queen," she bowed again. "I was happy to help with all the details. I think if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have all the variety in your closet. I've been watching you for over a month, looking at your internet history, seeing the things you liked. It was very fun actually. You have amazing style. I'm glad you get to show it off now.

"Actually, I'm very glad to see you away from that Winchester. I've seen some things, heard some things, and I know you deserve much better than that asshole. There's been talk, for a while, amongst the demons about Dean Winchester cheating on his mysterious girlfriend. I know some demons have called you those horrible names, but some of us have hoped you'd leave him, maybe even kill him for cheating on you. I've heard you have a terrible temper."

I laughed, "Well, that last one's true. I do want to kill him, I really do, but I think I'd piss too many people off. Like I'd care, usually, but Sam is still my friend, sadly. I appreciate your comments, too. I'm sure there's probably been some bets going on around here about he and I, Dean I mean. Sorry to disappoint." I laughed again.

"You could, at least, rough him up a little. I'd totally win that bet," she smiled. I laughed again. This girl may be my new ally, maybe a friend even.

"Oh, I just might. He hasn't heard my whole story yet. I have a feeling he's going to say a few words to piss me off tonight. I can almost guarantee Dean Winchester will have a great ass kicking coming to him tonight. I hope Crowley will allow you to be there."

"Of course she can be there, if that's what you want," Crowley spoke up.

"Thanks boss," she smirked. "Both of you actually. I assume she has some authority around here too, my king?"

"You're a wise one Genevieve," Crowley replied. "I do hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, our queen has some great potential and power, it'd be an honor. I've been in the loop about you for a while, my queen, you're truly a sight to behold in your true form."

"Please, call me Ava," I begged, "Besides, I do believe I see a new friendship budding. Thanks for staying behind to talk. I haven't had some female interaction in a while. It's nice to talk to a girl, especially when you've spent most of your days for years with two dudes who are used to taking care of themselves."

"I'm sure there have been certain times you've wanted to pull your hair out," she said with a laugh.

"Oh you have no idea," I said as I summoned a chair for her to sit in and motioned for her to sit. "I can't even count the times I would do things just to annoy the hell out of them because they got all pissed because I left my girly products laying around the bathroom. I even threw a pack of tampons in Dean's bag one day just to piss him off when he made me mad. It's amazing how some boys will get so mad over a piece of cotton and some plastic."

She giggled and said, "Guys always get so grossed out about that these days, huh?"

"You have no idea! And don't even get me started about the whole no sex while on the period rule."

"Hey now!" Crowley warned, "I don't want to hear about those days with him. And just so you know, I would, just to help you with those horrible cramps you had."

"Someone's turning into a big softie in front of his subjects," I picked, "But thanks baby, I figured you would do something so caring."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Gen said. "But can we please not talk about these things in front of me here. You're putting images in my head I would rather not have."

Crowley and I laughed. "Sorry Genevieve," Crowley said embarrassed. "I forgot you were here for a second."

"Isn't he sweet?" I cooed.

"With you he is," she agreed. "It's amazing to see him this way, actually. It's shocked everyone. I, though, have known the king has had this affection for you for a very long time. I've given him some pointers from time to time. He tried to keep away from you for a while, but couldn't. He wanted you happy, but I knew more than he did. I didn't tell him everything I knew for your sake, but I told him it was time to be selfish. I'm glad you're here now. Any longer, and you could've been killed, or worse."

"Worse than being killed?" I asked in confusion.

"Having your heart ripped out and broken into a million pieces," she added.

"Oh...thank you," I reached out and squeezed her hand. It shocked her but she didn't retract, she just squeezed back and I let go. "You're really nice for a demon, you know. I'm kind of blown away right now."

She laughed, "Thanks. You're awesome, though. I've always wanted to befriend you. You remind me of an old friend."

"Well, I can't replace them, but I'd sure like to be a new friend," I smiled. "I appreciate all you've done, and will do in the future."

"Anything for you, my...I mean, Ava," she said with a smile. "Both of you. I'm glad to help."

"And that's why she's one of the best crossroads demons I have," Crowley said.

"Oh come on, you know I'm the best," she picked. "He just doesn't want to inflate my ego."

I laughed loudly, "Okay I really like this girl! Ah, Gen, I can tell this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I'm glad you think so," Crowley added. "I'm glad you've already made a friend down here. I kind of already knew it would happen, though. Genevieve asks about you all the time when she isn't spying on you herself."

"It's funny," I said in confusion. "I've never seen her before."

"That's because I've been using a different meatsuit every time I spy on you. This is my permanent one. I keep it close by for safe keeping. I've been busy, as you can tell. When I'm not making deals, I'm helping the king with things he needs. Lately, all those things have been related to you. I wish I would've been around you a few months ago to save you when your arm got broken. Sadly, I hadn't really gotten introduced to you then."

"Ah, don't worry about it," I shrugged, "Accidents happen. I got lucky then. I know Crowley feels bad about it too. Really, though, there was nothing anyone could've done about it. I'm stronger now, and immortal, so we no longer have that to worry about."

"Yes, immortal, and a total badass," she replied.

I laughed again, "Thanks! Now look whose ego is getting inflated. You really ain't seen nothing yet. I'm sure you'll get to see a nice display of power soon. Someone's bound to piss me off around here."

"Well, remind me to stay on your good side," she added with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Gen and I talked for an hour or so as Crowley watched on with a happy look on his face. I was making friends already, and he was elated, even if he wouldn't show it fully. Eventually, I got hungry a little after lunch time. Gen offered to take me topside and have lunch with me. Crowley had a bit of work to do, so he was okay with Gen and me going together.

We popped by the house, so I could change into something a bit more casual. I put on a loose fitting silver sequin crop top with a holographic sports bra underneath and a pair of holey skinny jeans that had a few sequins on them as well. It felt so good to dress like this, and not like a hunter. It was so nice to be myself. I finished off my look with some silver crystal Louboutins, and kept my hair and makeup the same.

"You look great in that," Gen said as I came out of my closet after getting dressed.

"Thanks! When I saw it, and thought of Sistar's most recent comeback, I had to wear it. I've been wanting something like this!"

"That's what the plan was," she said with a smile. "You'll find more like that in there. Glad you're liking the stuff we got for you."

"You really weren't kidding when you said how much attention you paid," I said with surprise. "I mean, I figured you were just over-exaggerating, at least a little."

She laughed, "No, Crowley ordered for plenty of attention to be paid. He actually found you liked that song so much, since you watched, like, every performance they did. So, I found things similar to those outfits they did wear."

I gasped, "That was the first time you called him Crowley!" Then I busted out in laughter.

"I prefer to call him the King to his face, but when he's not around I call him by his name. I figured you'd probably be more comfortable like that anyways."

"Yes! Finally," I laughed. "It's about time. I'm not big with all these formalities yet. I'm glad you quickly agreed to call me by my name."

"Well, Crowley kinda told me to call you whatever you requested. I figured you'd request your name, well, actually, he did too."

I laughed again. Of course he did. Crowley knew me more than anyone did. Sometimes, better than I know my own self. He's been busy lately, and so has Gen. At least, for them, I wasn't a boring person. They always had something to watch, even when I was alone in my room, dancing around and singing along with my music. At least I knew I could do both, so I wasn't all that embarrassed about it.

"You really are though," she said, hearing my thoughts. Shit, I was that comfortable with her already?

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I am sorry about the thoughts thing. I guess we really are meant to be great friends if I'm doing that."

"It's cool," she replied. "Like really cool, actually. What's it like? That and reading minds? You can do that too, right?"

"It's weird for me now, but when I get back into it, its just normal. It's something I am used to then. I can tune the thoughts out. And well, I only share thoughts with people I know I can trust."

"So you're saying you know you can trust me with a supernatural sense?" she asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Oh that's so cool," she squealed. "What else do you know about me?"

"Well, you were a witch, pretty decently powered by a deal. When your years was up you were sent to hell, where you were on the rack for a few years before you showed promise. You were taken off and turned into a demon. You kept up great work, and was, then turned into a crossroads demon. You worked your way up in the ranks, and, now, you've become Crowley's top crossroads demon. Which, really makes you queen of the crossroads, but you don't want to take that title. Impressive, I'd say."

"Can I ask you something," she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure," I replied.

"Can you see our real faces? The demons, and the angels too."

"No, I don't know why. No matter how hard I've tried in the past, I couldn't. I'm assuming God didn't want me to."

"Huh, weird," she replied.

"Tell me about it. Let's get going, I'm starving."

"Where shall we go?"

"I am thinking cheeseburgers," I said with a smirk as I saw what was on her mind.

"Read my mind," she laughed.

"Of course," I giggled. "You pick which place we go."

Not even five minutes later we were at a popular burger place in California I had been to with Dean a few times before. We were sitting in a booth together talking about my life and what it was like being on the road with the infamous Winchester brothers.

"So, you mean to tell me, you've had sex in the same room as Sam while he was sleeping, and you don't even think he was fully asleep?" Gen said laughing and chewing on her fries.

"Yes!" I laughed too, almost choking on a bite of my burger. "I swear, that boy had serious power over me back then. And don't get me started on the times he fingered me under the covers in bed and in the back seat of the car when Sam was one-hundred percent awake!"

"Oh my gah," she laughed again. "Was he really that good?"

"Back then I thought so. Now, not so much. I mean have I mentioned how amazing Crowley is in bed?"

"Oh come on! He's my boss! I don't even want to think of him that way!" she said in disgust. But then she smiled, "Okay how great is he?"

I smiled back, loving long needed gossip with a girl friend. "Mind blowing. Like, I can't even begin to tell you how amazing he is. He is so experienced with his tongue, I swear he sold his soul for that instead of his dick. And don't get me started on it! He's huge, I didn't think I could take it at first, but then I did take it. Oh, did I take it."

Now Genevieve was the one almost choking on her burger. She started laughing as she recovered. "Sounds like I should be jealous."

I nodded, "Oh you should. You are and don't even realize it. Oh so jealous."

"Well tell me this, there have always been rumors going around, but I've never believed anything until I saw something for myself. Anyways, have you and Sam ever?"

"Never! I kissed him one time before Dean and I ever started, but neither he nor I felt anything. That's when we became close soon after. We've always been like brother and sister. So, yeah anyone saying I've had sex with Sam Winchester can kiss my ass."

She laughed, "I knew it! I always knew it wasn't true. I could just tell. I bet it's so weird for him, though, having to listen to you and his brother have sex."

"Yeah, but he's always never said a single word about it. I guess he didn't want things to be awkward. Although, I'll admit, it kinda turned me on, the risk of being caught. I'm kinky, what can I say?"

"To be with Crowley," she replied, "I could only imagine. I always thought Crowley would be a kinky little bastard. He is, isn't he?"

I smirked, "Didn't hear it from me, but hell yes. I've only experienced a little of it, but I've got my work cut out for me. Him and that damn daddy kink is gonna kill me. I think that's going to be the most difficult part. I'm surprised my ass isn't sore from earlier. I asked for it, but I have a feeling I'm going to be getting lots of spankings for not calling him daddy."

"Damn, why is all this seeming so normal? Us sitting here talking about your sex life?" Gen asked with a laugh.

"I guess me seeing you spy on me for so long, the need for a good friend between both of us, its just coming so natural. We're going to be like sisters, I hope you haven't got a problem with that."

"Not at all," she smiled wickedly. "You just better be ready to listen to all the gory details about next time I get laid."

I giggled, "Oh you're on girl! So ready! You're such a good sport of listening to me go on."

"I may need your assistance in finding someone. It's been quite some time. I've had to service myself here lately. At least I can make myself cum unlike some of the last guys I fucked."

"I hear you there. Its been a long time since I had it like that, but I still know the feeling."

"I gotta ask," she started, "How old are you, really? You're older than you look. I know that. I've seen the way you act sometimes. You'd catch yourself, but I've seen you act as if you're from another time."

"I'm 215, aged to 23, though. I was aged to 18 for a long time, until I bound my magic for those few years. Now you know one of my biggest secrets. I'll have to kill you now." I said with a smile and threw my fork at her, she caught it mid-air and laughed.

"You're a lot older than me. I don't act my age, though. I've adapted to this modern day and age. I think I was meant to be alive during this time, well if you count this as being alive."

"It's great that you're like this," I replied with a smile. "I'm more modern than you think. I get a little old school from time to time, but I'm pretty modern myself."

"Okay, so, now I know your age, your sex secrets, whether you see my ugly demon face, now I gotta know, who in the hell were you with before the Winchesters? I know you're the type of girl who doesn't like to be alone. You always have some sort of companion. So, who was it?"

"You're not an idiot, I'll give you that," I said between sips of my drink. "It was Gabriel."

"Woah, what?" she said in shock. "As in the archangel, Gabriel? The trickster, Gabriel? Loki the demigod, Gabriel?"

"I'm surprised you know that, but yes," I reply flatly.

"Your whole life?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, even when he screwed with the Winchesters before I was with them, I was still around."

"So you were raised by a demigod/archangel, no wonder you are so fascinating! I mean _the_ Gabriel. I hear that guy was a hoot!"

"Oh he was something alright," I replied as I poked at the rest of my cheeseburger. "He was amazing."

"Did you?" she hinted.

"With Gabriel? God no! He was never a love interest. He was more of a brother than a father. He was my best friend."

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah," I said, my voice breaking, "Every single day. It hurts that he left me here alone to deal with all this shit after the apocalypse. Left me here alone with the Winchesters of all people."

"Hey, you're not alone now though," she said as she grabbed my hand. "You have Crowley and you have me. I may not seem like I'd have any feelings because I'm a demon, but there's something about you that reminds me of being human again. You are important to me for some reason."

"Because we're going to be like sisters," I reminded her with a smirk.

"Yes," she nodded, "that."

"I know its weird, Gen, it takes time to get used to being around me."

"No, no, not weird at all," she shook her head and grabbed my hand again. "Honestly, don't feel bad about yourself. Crowley would probably punish you for it." She cocked her eyebrows and wiggled them around.

I burst out laughing. "Oh he would, he so would. It's probably best he didn't know that. Let's keep that to ourselves this time."

"Seriously, though Ava. I know those Winchesters fucked you up up there," she said pointing at my head, "but you're around people who care about you so much, now. They're going to love you and respect you for who and what you are. You're not the freak of nature they thought you to be. You're a creation of God, and even though I'm a demon, I know that's a really amazing thing. You're special, in an amazing way. There's no one out there like you, so remember that."

"Is a demon getting a little bit of humanity in her because of me all of a sudden?" I laughed.

"I..I don't know! Oh my gah! Stop you're making me feel!" she laughed back.

I couldn't stop laughing. But what in the world is it about me making the bad go good, with me at least. Even the mischievous Gabriel, who ran away from heaven and all the drama between his brothers and father, took God's request to take care of me without hesitation as soon as he laid eyes on me. It was so weird. Was it a power I had? It's impossible, or is it?

"Sorry, I seem to do that sometimes," I shrugged. "Look at Gabriel. He wanted nothing to do with Heaven and its work, but he still took me in at his father's request. Sure he wasn't all evil, like demon and Lucifer level evil, but still."

"I'm sure the Winchesters would disagree. At least, they would have. I mean, with all that he did. He killed who knows how many humans in the past. They'd probably call that evil."

"Bad, maybe," I shrugged, "Evil? I don't know. He did give that tip that helped stop the apocalypse. Not to mention he died for it. Gabe was good, though. He had some issues, but he was good."

"Just like you," she said lowly. "You're good, just stuck in with the baddest crowd around now."

I scoffed, "I'm not that good. I've done bad things in the past. Gabe wasn't alone. Sometimes I helped him. When those people really really deserved those just desserts, I'd join in sometimes. We'd compete for the most hilarious deaths. I even gave him ideas when he killed Dean over and over again, before I knew him you know. Sometimes I'd go out on my own, craving to give karmic retribution to some asshole who really deserved it. It never really bothered me, humans dying. Maybe that's why I'm fitting in so well."

A big grin broke out on Gen's face. "I knew it! I knew you weren't that goody goody girl they tried to make you out to be. You're more bad than they really think, than they know. You're more bad than I thought. I've underestimated you."

"If giving people what they deserve is bad to you..." I trailed off.

"I've offended you, haven't I?" she asked.

"No!" I said quickly, "No! I just...I've been pretending for so long. It just feels wrong sitting here talking about it. I haven't told them yet, they don't know the real me. Sam's going to run for the hills, and Cas, he's going to feel so betrayed." I shook my head, "I just, I don't know what I was created for and I hate it. Am I supposed to be good? I'm not a human, not an angel, just whatever I am. I just sometimes wonder if I've disappointed _him_ like everyone else probably has. The angels, the humans, all off living in their Godless world.

"During the apocalypse, that night Gabriel died, I screamed and cried in my room. I asked him why he left, why he abandoned us all, and I got nothing. I begged him to bring Gabriel back, but he never came to me. Nothing. Cas had come back and I had hoped maybe he would too. Still, nothing. I hated him then. I knew it was wrong, hating the one who made me, hating my...father. I just couldn't help it though. Hundreds of years with someone, and to have them taken away from you like that right in front of your face.

"Gen I've never talked to anyone about this stuff before, not even to Crowley. I trust you'll keep this to yourself."

"Of course Ava," she smiled, "Just think of it as practice for what you will be saying to them. I know it was hard for you tell me that. Thank you for telling me, too. I know you trust me, and I can trust you."

"And as for the me being good or bad issue, I will say this. I was raised by Gabriel, and I saw his ways. So, in turn, I wanted to do as he did and impress him, make him happy, make him proud. I never killed someone who didn't deserve it. And the ones I did kill, probably were going straight to hell anyways. They were bad people. Still, that doesn't justify killing someone according to some people. So, maybe it does make me bad. Look at it however you want. Either way, I won't get offended."

"Well, I will say this, you're a badass," she said as she smiled wickedly.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she smiled. "Oh," she said as she looked at the time on her phone. "Time to go, Crowley's waiting."

"What? We're on a schedule?" I asked in annoyance. "I hate being on a schedule. Crowley should know that at the very least."

"Not necessarily a schedule, he just told me to have you home by two. It's two minutes after one. If we're any later then this he'll blow up on me."

"What's the damn hurry though? I mean damn we're having girl talk time!" I pouted.

She pulled me by the arm and out of the restaurant, "Well you and I will have more time later, if I don't get you home for this, he'll kill me."

"Ugh but what for?!" I growled.

"You'll see, you'll see," she said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

I couldn't get the word 'ugh' out of my mouth before she was teleporting us away. We landed at the house Crowley and I now shared as a couple. I had never even seen the outside before, and I was greatly impressed. It was like a modern day castle made of stone and brick and it was pretty huge. We were a bit down the driveway when we landed, so admiring from afar was perfect. I couldn't believe Crowley went this far for me.

Suddenly I heard a woosh of fabric and the next thing I know, I'm blinded. Really?

"Before you say a word, I'm warning you now. He told me to blindfold you, so don't be pissed at me. I know you're not the biggest fan of surprises, but your ass better be happy with this one."

"But do we have to go this far?" I hissed at Genevieve as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yes, nothing but elaborate romance for you my dear," she said as she patted me on the head.

I turned to face where I thought she was and bit at the air, "I do bite you know."

"Yeah, yeah," she said sarcastically, "save the biting for your future husband, not your new best friend."

"We're besties now?" I replied back with plenty of sarcasm in my voice too. "If we were such besties, you wouldn't be putting a blindfold around my eyes and leading me into a damn lion's den."

"Oh come on! You trust me don't you? I wouldn't do such a thing! Seriously don't be a baby. It's just one little surprise."

"What if I don't like it? I don't want to hurt his feelings! That's why I hate surprises! You may not like them, peoples feelings get hurt, you know! Ugh why surprises?!"

"Okay, its time to shut up now! We're almost there, don't want him to hear your bitching do you?"

I scoffed, "Like I care, he knows I hate surprises if he knows anything about me. Like yesterday for example, I hated yesterday. And he got off easily for that!"

"Oh come on Ava! Be quiet," Gen begged as she pulled me to a stop. "Seriously Crowley's trying really hard to make you happy and impress you. He loves you, he wants you to be happy. Just, hush and wait till you see what it is. You won't hate it, I promise."

"Fine, fine," I dismissed, "I'll shut up...for now." I smiled and let her lead the way then. Geez what is the big fuss about?

Moments later I heard Crowley snicker. That made me really want to go up and pop him upside the head for making me do this. I felt foolish having Gen lead me to whatever it was Crowley had in store for me. What the hell was it? Was it a pony? I never really wanted a pony. Hell, if I wanted one Gabe probably would've wished up a unicorn for me instead anyways, Crowley couldn't top that. And oh, lord, if it was a hell hound...I'd probably kill him. Although, I could torture the hell out of Dean with, said, hell hound. Still.

I felt Crowley's soft lips and prickly stubble on my cheek as he whispered in my ear. "Hello beautiful. Did you eat well?"

I wanted to tell him to cut the crap, he knew he was annoying me, but I went with an annoyed 'yes' instead.

"You look sexy in that outfit," he whispered. "I can't wait to take it off later." Oh great, and now he was turning me on in front of Gen.

"Thank you," I whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you what?" he said with confidence, a smile clearly on his face.

"Don't push it Crowley," I said through my teeth. He chuckled again.

"Okay, okay. Are you ready to see your final surprise for the day?" he asked.

"Yes," I said trying not to throw a hissy fit.

"Okay," he said as I felt him untie the blindfold and pull it off.

I kept my eyes closed for a few moments. Then, slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes. The thing that sat in front of me was glorious. Her body was sleek and shiny, and she looked so beautiful. She was black, all black, except for the logo below the hood. It was unmistakable.

"Oh my fucking god, you bought me a Ferarri?" I squealed.

"I knew she'd love it," I heard Gen mumble.

"Of course, only the best for you, love," Crowley said as he back hugged me.

"Is this a 2016? It is isn't?" I asked.

"A 2016 488 GTB, black metallic paint, black rims, all black interior. Black on black, just as you wished."

"Oh Crowley, I want to say all of this is too much, but I know the words would go in one ear and out the other. I can't believe you! You've outdone yourself. The house, the filled closet, the phone, the car."

"Hey, hey," he said as he peppered me with kisses, "It's nothing, really. You deserve the best, you'll get the best. If there's anything else you need, anything you want, tell me and you'll get it." It wasn't till he said this that I realized I was crying. I went from shedding a tear or two to full blown bawling.

"I'm sorry," I apologized through the tears, "It's just, no one's treated me this well since Gabe died. He told me something just like you did. Oh how my guys spoil me." I smiled and kissed Crowley on the forehead, nose, then lips. "He'd be happy about us, I just know it."

"I'm sure he would have, love. I'm sure he would have."


End file.
